


As You Go To Bed - A Malec Short

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Alec, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Malec Domesticity, Malec Fluff, Soft Malec, no?, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Alec comes home late at night to a dark loft.And a sight that melts his heart...





	As You Go To Bed - A Malec Short

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
>  So I've been out for a loooooooong time and I totally blame school for it. This quick short is for you to know that I'm still alive and writing. :P :)
> 
> I need kudos and comments to keep me writing and know that you guys still like the shit I write. So bring the on!
> 
> Psstt..Refer to End Note for a surprise!

Alec let out a tired sigh of relief as the last Clave envoy disappeared round the corner. The day had been a particularly taxing one. There had been an endless line of phone calls to attend to, countless burning questions from Clave representatives to answer and a pile of reports taller than a giraffe’s neck to fill out and file. By the end of it, all Alec wanted to do was go home to his boyfriend and daughter.

 

They had adopted Madzie six months ago because Alec and Magnus weren’t going to let the merciless Clave put her in prison. She was too young to differentiate between right and wrong and she had been mislead by Valentine. It wasn’t her fault.

 

He dug out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. It said half past twelve. Alec sighed again and fired two quick good night texts to Izzy and Jace before heading towards and out the mahogany doors of the New York Institute.

 

It was a clear night and a cool breeze tickled Alec’s pale face. In all honesty, the only thing that kept Alec from dropping right on the spot was the thought of Magnus and Madzie waiting for him at home.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking up the stairs that led to the loft. He knew that they would both be asleep, so he soundlessly slid the key into the keyhole and as quietly as could, walked inside.

 

Alec had expected the loft to be wrapped in its usual blanket of darkness, but instead, there was a faint glow of light coming from Madzie’s room and the soft sound of someone…singing? He wasn’t sure. So he moved closer to inspect.

 

The sight that met his eyes when he peeked his head into the room melted his heart into a puddle.

 

Madzie was wrapped up in Magnus’ embrace, sound asleep with a small smile on her face that said she was having happy dreams.

 

And Magnus?

 

Magnus had his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. The softest and purest look of love was painted on his face, his eyes were half-closed and he was softly singing to her.

 

_As you go to bed I place an angel at your head._

_As you go to sleep I place an angel at your feet…._

 

The Shadowhunter immediately knew Madzie was having nightmares again. It had been a regular occurrence that had left to Magnus and Alec waking up in the middle of the night to calm her down more often than not.

But it wasn’t her fault. The only person who came closest to being called ‘family’ was killed right in front of her eyes. For a little girl, that kind of trauma was supposed to be unbearable. But Madzie was brave. They both knew that.

Alec had unconsciously moved further and was now leaning against the doorframe. Magnus continued to sing. One would have thought it weird to hear a man sing a lullaby, but Alec didn’t. He had never heard Magnus sing before because it was always Alec who did the singing (“Singing is not my cup of tea, Alexander.”) but by the Angel, did he have a good voice!

 

The warlock sang in perfect pitch and harmony and in that moment, Alec thought he sounded just like how an Angel would sound if it sang. The song continued.

 

_To your left and to your right,_

_Angels guard you through the night until the morning comes…._

Madzie snuggled closer and Magnus pulled her further towards him. He was seemingly unaware of Alec’s presence.

 

The two of them cuddled together on Madzie’s bed was a picture so beautiful that it outshined even the most perfect portraits painted in the course of history. It was a sight so soft and fragile and one that the Shadowhunter felt extremely honoured to have the pleasure to witness.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the song came to an end.

 

_Until the morning comes, may they watch over thee…_

 

Magnus drifted off to sleep just as he finished the last word. Tears were now flowing freely from Alec’s blue eyes, staining his cheeks and leaving tracks. But he didn’t care.

 

Slowly and softly, he closed the door and made his way to their bedroom, a feeling of warmth and happiness blooming in his chest.

 

He could go a night without his boyfriend next to him in bed, couldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.....?
> 
> And your surprise. This is mostly gonna be a surprise only for those who've read A - Archery.  
>  Well, congratulations! After receiving a multitude of requests to turn this fic into a smut one, I'm working on it.
> 
> Side note: Y'all are thirsty lol
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
